Twice Shy
by NaijaChiqa
Summary: Jimmy Cooper was once bitten...


A/N: As always, I don't own the O.C.  
  
--------  
  
He sat by the window in his room, staring down at her. The breeze was softly blowing her long blond hair against her face. She grabbed the offending tuft and placed it behind her ear, revealing her delicately arranged features. The sun shone brighter so she reached into her handbag and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She must have felt his eyes on her because she instinctively looked up at him and smiled. Jimmy smiled and waved in response. He'd wanted to wait with her but she'd insisted that it would be "less painful this way."  
  
The sun suddenly moved and a strong light shot through Jimmy's window. He reflexively shut his eyes then averted them. He looked around his room and noticed that there was a red fabric peeking from a suitcase in his closet. He walked over and pulled it out. It was a red t-shirt she'd bought him on one of her family trips. As he walked back to his seat, he couldn't help but wince at the memory that automatically came flooding back. Even though so much time had passed, the wound was still very much raw.  
  
He visualized her tear-stained face and felt a lump in his throat.

_ "Jimmy…" she said shaking her head. She'd caught up with him during recess and from her behavior he extrapolated that the results hadn't turned out as they'd hoped.   
  
Even though it was a warm spring day, she was shivering. Jimmy pulled her to his chest to calm her. "That's alright, baby, we'll deal with this somehow," he declared, knowing that he was probably blowing hot air but hoping his words would connect.  
  
"Deal with it, how? We're going to have a baby!"  
  
"I know, but we love each other, right? We'll come up with a plan."  
  
"What kind of plan? Are you deaf? I am pregnant! How could this have happened?"_

__  
  
Jimmy had always wondered about that because he'd never met anyone more responsible or meticulous than her - it was part of the reason he loved her so much. When they'd finally decided to consummate their relationship, Kirsten had enrolled them in an advanced sex education class. By the time they graduated, Jimmy knew more about ovulation and IUDs than most women twice his age.

_ "I'll figure something out."  
  
"You'll figure something out?" she mimicked. "I'm the one who's pregnant! I'm the one whose life is over.... and my father? Oh... my father's going to kill me!" she screamed._ _  
  
_

The sun was no longer in his line of vision so Jimmy looked out again. He saw a long, black stretch limo pull in front of his house. His temper spiked but he easily put it under control - over twenty years of practice had rendered him an expert. The chauffeur ran to the last door on the right and opened it.  
  
Jimmy turned his face away, pulled the shirt to his nose and inhaled. As expected, it still smelled of her - he'd been unable to wash it after their last night together.

_ "It's killing me. I know he knows something is up. You should see the way he looks at me... If I don't tell him; she will," she said, pointing to her stomach.  
  
He's reached over and kissed her left cheek. "How do you know it's a girl?"  
  
"A mother knows these things," she said, her eyes twinkling. Then she frowned. "But what are we going to do?"  
  
They sat in one another's arms and came up with a plan. _

_  
  
_  
Caleb Nichol stepped out of the car. Even though he'd aged well, Jimmy couldn't help but notice that the continual hardening of his heart matched his face. Caleb reached for Jimmy's daughter, but she handed him a bag instead. He looked to the chauffeur who grabbed it and placed it in the trunk of the car.   
  
Jimmy could never forget that Thursday. He'd initially detested his own naiveté but over the years, he'd come to terms with it.

_ Angela, the maid opened the door and let him in. Kirsten jumped off the plush Victorian-style couch the minute she spotted him. After making small talk with her dad, they all headed for the table. During dessert, Kirsten dove right in.  
  
"Dad, Jimmy and I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" His dark eyes looked directly into Jimmy's daring him to piss him off. Jimmy ignored him then reached for his girlfriend's hand. They'd decided to act as a united front and felt that their love was strong enough to battle any evil forces - even if it was her father.  
  
Caleb's expression didn't change on hearing it. "What are your plans?"  
  
Jimmy glanced at Kirsten and said, "We plan on getting married."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Kirsten nodded. "Yes, Daddy."  
  
"You're both in high school," he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, sir, but we are about to graduate and I can get a job," Jimmy told him.  
  
The older man folded his napkin and looked at them. "I see you've thought a lot about this." Then he smiled affectionately at his daughter. "I trust that my little Ki-Ki has come up with the best solution, so you have my blessing."   
_  
_ Jimmy had been a little shocked by the old man's casualness but Kirsten seemed so pleased that he didn't voice his fears. _

_  
  
_  
As the chauffeur filled the trunk, Caleb spoke with Marissa. Jimmy couldn't read his lips but he knew whatever it was couldn't be good. How could it? He was sure that if he looked hard enough, he'd spot horns growing out of the old man's head.   
  
It amazed him that the devil's spawn could be an angel. But then sometimes, the cruel side of her made an appearance.

_ Jimmy finally saw Kirsten running to her car. He'd tried calling her at home but when she ran out of excuses, Angela just hung up on him every time she heard his voice. He'd tried to catch her at school but she seemed to be avoiding him so he'd resorted to waiting for her in the parking lot.  
  
She slowed down when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
"You really shouldn't have," she said, reaching for her keys.   
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Running. Is that good for the baby?"  
  
She put the key into the keyhole and turned it. She opened the door to get in but Jimmy slid in front of her.  
  
"Jimmy, I'm in a hurry," she said, staring at the windscreen.   
  
"Answer me, is it good for the baby?"  
  
"How would I know?"   
  
"If you don't know, why risk it?"  
  
"Jimmy, it's my body and I can do whatever I want. Can you let me get into my car now?"  
  
"It's your body, but it's our baby."  
  
"There's no baby," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Jimmy hoped he'd heard wrong.  
  
"There's no baby! Now, leave me alone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She folded her arms and looked directly at him. " There's no baby. Last week, I went to a clinic in Los Angeles." she explained.   
  
Jimmy's heart shattered. "Why?" he screamed accusingly.  
  
She shook her head. "It could never work," she said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Why are you saying this?"  
  
"Because it's true. Besides, my Dad said...."  
  
"Your Dad? What about us against him? Kirsten, what did you do?" he cried desperately.  
  
"My Dad," she started defiantly, "was right. I want more from my life. I need to go to college, I am not ready to have a child; it's better this way, Jimmy."  
  
"Your father did this?" He shot her a determined look then ran to his car. He turned the engine on but when he was about to hit the gas pedal, he saw Kirsten's car blocking his way. He was trapped because there was a car parked behind his. Kirsten stepped out and walked over to him.  
  
"Jimmy, where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think?" he replied, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You can't say anything to my father."  
  
"He took my child away from me... He killed our child," he grunted through gritted teeth.   
  
"No, he did not. He did what's best for me. And Jimmy, if you ever want to talk to me again, stay away from him."_

_  
_  
Marissa slumped her shoulders as Caleb whispered something into her ear. She let him pull her by her elbow and watched as he stepped into the car. After a quick glance at the window, she emulated her new grandfather. Jimmy watched as the limo pulled out of his driveway. It wasn't completely out of sight when Jimmy realized something - he'd never guessed that one person would break his heart twice.


End file.
